Hearts For Sale
by Chosen2007
Summary: Implied minor slash for Kendall and Carly, amcgh crossover, brand new series and new direction. This will be the drama that will lead to Eligible. Kendall and Jason pairing plus a part of the Sam Slater Morgan storyline
1. Chapter 1

Hearts For Sale

By

Chosen2007

Part One

It was late January, there's a killer in Port Charles that still is knocking off people, this person has knocked of four people and in Pine Valley there was a second Stain Slayer. This slayer killed Zach Staler, the same moment they killed Ryan Lavery because the pilot did a crash into a forest and killed them both has they were trying to get to Kendall. Hannah was behind it and gladly gave herself up. It was the same time Greenlee crashed the car almost killing Spike but was un-harmed and was never deaf. Kendall's world was shot and Ian came into the world. There was no trial for Greenlee and Kendall knew what she would do. As the boys got healthy in October, she left Pine Valley and moved into the penthouse across from Jason.

She keeps to herself and regularly Jason comes over once a week and posts a guard at the door. It was late January and Jason made his weekly appearance. Kendall opened the door. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Jason said and Kendall responded, "Thanks. The guard told me the next one was going to be late." "I'm going to stay here with you." Jason said and as he walked in. "How's Charlotte?, I mean Carly." Kendall said.

Jason had catch-up that Reese Marshall was not the original Caroline Benson that Kendall was. "Carly is driving me nuts." Jason said and Kendall smiles for the first time and said, "I know that feeling." Jason smiled and she looked at her, "Spike is missing his daddy today. So am I and Ian too." Kendall said and Jason replied, "Would you like to have a break from this place?" Kendall smiled.

Jason currently is trying to hook-up with Elizabeth, however, she's safe, Kendall had no obstacles to go through, she was straight forward. Kendall shook her head, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts For Sale

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

Sonny and Jason were talking about Zucchanis as Sonny was getting ready to see Kate. Sonny asked Jason, "How's Kendall?" Sonny asked and Jason responded, "She's surviving. One night I caught her with the door opened, Tony told me he wanted to watch her because she sat at the doorway crying." Sonny shook her head and said, "She lost her husband and the father of her child in one night then almost lost her baby." Jason shook his head and said, "I'm going to hang out with her tonight." "Just watch her." Sonny said and Carly walked in. "Sonny." Carly shot Jason a death look and Jason walked out.

Kendall had the door opened with the monitor at her side and then the elevator opened, Sam saw Kendall there. "Hi." Sam said and Kendall responded, "Jason's not here."

Sam had met Kendall a few times and she really wanted to see more of Kendall because she was someone different. "I'm just sitting here." Kendall said and Sam responded, "I actually wanted to see you, I know you're talking to.." "Don't bash Jason. He actually respects the fact that I'm a moving basket case." Sam walked off a little and then turned around. "Okay, if you ever wanted a girl…" Then Sam had a slamming door on her face and then she left.

_**No friends, no friends at all. Kendall thought.**_

She opened the door and Jason was there. "Are we still on? If not, no big deal." Jason said and Kendall liked even more. "Come in." Kendall said softly and Jason walked in. "Sam was here. I told her to get lost because I don't need her drama." Kendall said and Jason responded, "Good." "Watch out for her Jason, I know that look, she saw me and then made a cover story. Just watch out Jason." Kendall said and so she went to her bookcase then pulled out a movie. "I never watched this." Kendall said and Jason responded, "Goodfellas." Kendall laughed and Jason smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts for Sale

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

"So you don't do any of that?" Kendall said and Jason responded, "I plead the fifth." Kendall laughed again and said, "Okay." So Jason told her how he got into the business and the fact he had brain damage. "Whoa. You have brain damage, Jason I don't see it." Kendall said and Jason responded, "Most people make it point to shine a big light on it." "Assholes! What? They are assholes!" Kendall said and Jason responded, "Thanks" Kendall opened up about everything and then said, "I hate men. You can't depend on them to just stay alive, I hate women too." She looked at Jason and said, "Today, I like you and my mother and sister plus a few other people." "Thanks. Except for Sonny and Carly plus Spiniell, Emily…." Jason said and Kendall looked away then slowly hugged him. Jason accepted the hug.

That morning

Kendall fell asleep and for the first time in five months she slept through the night. The children were okay and everything was peaceful.

She put on her jacket and called the nanny Jason suggested. She walked outside and just started to drive. She went to Kelly's and saw Elizabeth. "Hi Kendall, how are you?" Elizabeth asked and Kendall responded, "I'm good. I had to get out, I was going crazy and I was going crazy." "It's nice to see you out." Elizabeth walked out with her children and the second glimpse she had of Jacob reminded her of Jason.

She had coffee and Sonny came in, he saw Kendall. "Do you mind if I sit?" Sonny asked and Kendall responded, "That depends, do I need a bullet proof vest or his Carly going to be here?" Sonny smiled and sat down. "You know my place makes better coffee." Sonny said and Kendall responded, "I like this coffee. I don't have to drive far." Sonny shook his head and Kendall asked, "How's Carly?" "She's mad as hell. What really happened between you two?" Sonny asked and Kendall responded, "She lied to me. She betrayed my friendship. We were partners and friends, she betrayed me. I got to go, this was a mistake." Kendall walked out, Sonny tried to stop her and she ran into Sam. She walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearts For Sale

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

"Just go away whoever you are!" Kendall said and the door flew up. "I can't take the questions, I can't take the fact that I'm so angry, I'm so hurt and I can't count on anything! Not anybody!" Kendall started to cry and she fell into Jason's arms.

Kendall told Jason about Greenlee, who she was. Kendall told Jason about Zach and Ryan, who they were. Kendall told Jason that Carly and her were the best of friends. The thing about their friendship was that it was no holds barred. "We were talk hours and hours. We were talk about stories we told each other thousand time but we knew that we could tell it a million different ways and it didn't matter. When men were leaving, it was me and her. The night before my dad hit me, foster dad. I ran to Caroline and I was the only priority to her. Something happened that night, I can't tell you and Caroline swore she would get back at him. Of course, I didn't know it including ruining my parents relationship by sleeping with him. It was meant that me and Carly were go off the cliff. However, plans changed." Kendall said and Jason was blown away. "I didn't know I caused her so much damage." Kendall said and Jason responded, "You and Carly were that close."


	5. Chapter 5

Hearts For Sale

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

"How did you know?" Kendall asked and Jason responded, "When Carly thinks someone she loves is hurt, she doesn't think. When she wanted to have another baby with Sonny, she narc him to the police, didn't think." "Wow." Kendall said and Jason responded, "I never thought she liked women." Kendall said, "Top five best night of my life." Kendall and Jason then had a wonderful night together….

She woke up fully clothed and Jason slept with her. Kendall smiled again and she laid back down. What was she going to do about him, what was she going to do when she tells him she knows Jacob is his son what will she do about the feelings for Carly and most of all, what will she do when she tells Sam that Zach was her father? Who cares, she was sleeping.

Kendall decided on the first step, she pulled the will out and as Jason woke up, Kendall gave it to him. "Page Five." Kendall said and Jason read it. He looked at her, "I got it yesterday." Kendall said and Jason was blown away. "Sam is Zach's father." Jason said and Kendall shook her head. As they talked, Jason had to go on business, Kendall said, "we're be here when you get back" She said that, Jason paused, "Ignore that." Jason left and there was a phone call, it was Bianca.

Kendall walked away from it, called the nanny, waited and left. She drove to the bridge and stood there looking at it. She turned to the left and there was Carly. "Carly." Kendall said and Carly responded, "Kendall." They stare out there, "I wish I never went off that cliff." Kendall said and Carly responded, "It was for you Kendall. It really was." They looked at each other and Carly walked off, Kendall stopped her and hugged Carly around the waist. Kendall stopped and walked off.


End file.
